When a user has a problem or question the user may interact with a conversational agent, for example, chatbot, digital assistant, virtual assistant, or the like. Chatbots generally capture text-based input, for example, a user may access a conversational window and provide text input to the window. The chatbot then processes the input and provides a responsive output, usually as a text-based output. Digital or virtual assistants may include assistants that receive voice input, process the voice input, and then provide a responsive output, for example, by audio, by performing a function, or the like. Conversational agents provide a method for a user to receive assistance with a problem or query that does not require a human user. The conversational agents are programmed to process input and provide output responsive to the input in a manner similar to how another human would engage in the conversation.